Wheel of Mythicality
This page is for the actual Wheel of Mythicality. You may be looking for the animated series, if so, ''click right here. '''The Wheel of Mythicality '''is the spinning wheel that is seen in almost every episode of Rhett and Link's talk show ''Good Mythical Morning. It is used to tell Rhett and Link how to end the show with the ending suggestions written in by the viewers of Good Mythical Morning. It's role is much like Chia Lincoln of Rhett and Link's first talk show Good Morning Chia Lincoln'. '''It can go counterclockwise (Season 1-3) and clockwise (Season 4-present). As the show progresses, the Wheel makes various changes accordingly. For the show's second season, the Wheel gained three special spots colored red, blue, and black. The red and blue spots had positive endings, while black spots had negative (for Rhett and Link) endings. The third season was nearly the same, however, replacing red spot and one added green spots with spots bearing Rhett and Link's faces, indicating it is their choice as to how they will end the show. For Season 4-6, it is now determined by the Mega Mythical Wheel which it has fewer spots, improved weight, and now spins counterclockwise and clockwise. For Season 7, the wheel has now 24 spots and 3 special #GMMWinFace spots that when landed on, reveal a photo of a fan who wins an unspecified prize. Due to the popularity of photos of #GMMWinFace, the wheel changed on Episode 97 of Season 7, making it the first season that changed the wheel twice. For the new wheel, half of all the spaces (alternating from the original spots) have the chance for #GMMWinFace. Appearances and Endings *Good Mythical Morning: **Season 1: **#Extremely OCD Morning Routine:'' "Rhett impersonate Link". **#''Strangest Name in History:'' "R+L howl like wolves". **#''Dog-Eating Plants:'' "Half-time speech from Rhett". **#''Chinese Hornets for Breakfast:'' "Shoutout to Monaco". **#''Best Candy Bar Ever:'' "R slap L — soap opera". **#''Our Nasty Secret:'' "Link calls his mom". **#''How to Talk to Girls:'' "Thumb Wrestle" (not performed; Rhett and Link instead inform viewers about SOPA/PIPA). **#''How to Choose a Ringtone:'' "R beatbox / L dance". **#''Best Animal Ever:'' "eat your own hair". **#''Sleeping in Public:'' "Rhett frog Link". **#''Guy Robs Store with Infection:'' "☆ improv ending song". (Ending suggested by Alex Papatolis.) **#''Killer Robots:'' "Red face". **#''Extreme Impulse Buying:'' "☆ R&L act like cowboys". (Contributor unknown; not credited.) **#''Best Facial Hair Ever:'' "☆ Link interviews Rhett for a job". (Contributor unknown; not credited.) **#''Near-Death Experiences Every Day:'' "Link frog Rhett". **#''I Wear Women's Deodorant:'' "☆ Rhett Leaves angry". (Ending suggested by Clem Pearson.) **#''How to Get the Girl this Valentine's Day:'' "R thanks Teresa for watching in radio voice". **#''Crisis! Multitasking Tween:'' "☆ Zero gravity". (Contributor unknown; not credited.) **#''Best Cereal Ever:'' "☆ Alternating words". (Contributor unknown; not credited.) **#''The Dog Curse:'' "Shout-out to Librarians". **#''Woman Robs Store w/ Curling Iron:'' "☆ Link messes up Rhett's hair". (Ending suggested by NickGreydon.) **#''My Epic Fail at Target:'' "hypnotist — Link". **#''Door-to-Door Danger:'' "☆ Evil Laughs". (Ending suggested by IcedlatteCrystals.) **#''Best Superhero Ever:'' "☆ Rhett is hard of hearing". (Ending suggested by soyner.) **#''Our Kids Gone Wild:'' "☆ Rhett ventriloquize Link". (Ending suggested by hrmmmmmmmmmm.) **#''Our Romantic Exploits:'' "☆ Motivational Speech". (Ending suggested by Chance Bell.) **#''Never Make These Faces:'' "☆ Interpretive Dance". (Ending suggested by enoceelyma.) (Link dances.) **#''My Crazy Massage Experience:'' "TBD" "☆ Tell kids to do homework + chores". (Ending suggested by JambMom.) **#''Best Board Game Ever:'' "Rhett old man / Long speech". **#''Pregnant Woman Tackled on Beach:'' "'☆ '''Link slaps Rhett silly". (Ending suggested by deweyroth.) **#How to Buy Anything:'' "☆ Award Show Acceptance Speech". (Ending suggested by Kirk Moore.) **#''Man Opens Plane Hatch for Baby:'' "Induce laugh attack with each other. **#''Birthday Fails:'' "☆ Motivational Speech". (Ending suggested by Chance Bell, and kept on the wheel because Rhett and Link enjoyed it so much the last time they did it.) **#''Who is the Best Action Hero Ever?:'' "☆ Link dies". (Ending suggested by daJozenOne.) **#''My Jacket Got a Waiter Fired:'' "Rhett & Link are cowboys". **#''Link's Tricycle Accident:'' "☆ Sportscaster Ending". (Ending suggested by TravisLRichards.) **#''Idiot on a Construction Site:'' "☆ Link tells Rhett a bedtime story". (Ending suggested by baseballrocs100.) **#''Experience Binaural Beats with Us:'' "Shipwrecked on a Desert Island". (Ending suggested by JWestbrookExperience.) **#''Best Chips Ever:'' "Rhett dies". **#''How to Prepare for an Earthquake:'' "☆ Teacher & student". (Ending suggested by Alex Wang.) **#''Man Caught Peeing on Google Street View:'' "☆ Link leaves sad". (Ending suggested by SylvurZero.) **#''Weird People at the Farmers Market:'' "R apologize to L in advance for something". **#''Bunny Wreaks Havoc at Kid's Park:'' "Link Interpretive dance". **#''Windshield Lasers and Ketchup Water:'' "Link impersonate Rhett". **#''Dangerous Do It Yourself Restaurants:'' "☆ Silent Movie". (Ending suggested by joshmaddy007.) **#''GMM: My Hair Song - Behind the Scenes:'' "☆ Only ask questions". (Ending suggested by AeroRacer909.) **#''Our Bad hairstyles:'' "☆ Famous actor and fan". (Ending suggested by Robotic_life.) **#''Trust and Self Barbering:'' "Switch Places". **#''Tarzan and the Milkman:'' "☆ Slow Motion Fight". (Ending suggested by Racecar8racecaR.) **#''Gun Range Mayhem:'' "☆ Rhett - Gandalf / Link - Frodo". (Ending suggested by øsh Wåtson.) **#''The Secret Words of Happiness:'' "High Note / Low Note". **#''Taxi Driver finds $450,000:'' "☆ Link is a Zombie". (Ending suggested by StDiablo1.) **#''Making Sense of March Madness:'' "Hero's Goodbye from Link". **#''Toothpaste is Poisonous:'' "☆ Sad Face / Happy Ending". (Ending suggested by ImTheDaveman.) **#''Power Rangers Heal Boy:'' "Spin Again". "Sign off as sock puppets". **#''James Cameron Takes a Dive:'' "☆ Rhett from the future. No Time!". (Ending suggested by nikazio.) **#''Squirrel Makes Woman Call 911:'' "☆ Sing a Beatles song while holding each other's noses". (Ending suggested by CurlyBoost.) **#''Bugs in Your Frappuccino:'' "☆ Link throws a temper tantrum". (Ending suggested by PunkRockBenWilson.) **#''Side Effects of Reading Rainbow:'' "☆ Presidential Debate". (Ending suggested by creatingcomplication.) **#''Mr T and the Awesomeness of VHS:'' "☆ Link falls asleep". (Ending suggested by LoveBabyJosiah.) **#''Secret Tapes of Rhett & Link:'' "☆ Awkward Silence". (Contributor unknown; not credited.) **#''My Hot Yoga Experience:'' "☆ Arm wrestle". (Ending suggested by DillonBlacketer.) **#''Miniature Horse Sighting:'' "☆ Police Interrogation". (Ending suggested by ddfjsdflz.) **#''Fistbump vs Handshake:'' "☆ Everything is Fascinating". (Ending suggested by kaybird922.) **#''How to Sleep Less and Do More:'' "☆ Link is James Bond / Rhett is a villain". (Ending suggested by Brandon Taylor Smith.) **#''Snake on a Plane in Real Life:'' "☆ Trapped". (Ending suggested by MsNorgab.) **#''Our Dream House Explodes:'' "☆ Rhett gives birth to baby hippo". (Ending suggested by keyboardme.) **#''40 Crazy Brand Names:'' "☆ Meet Jason". (Ending suggested by tannerthiessen14.) **#''Clowns: Good or Bad?:'' "Thumb Wrestle". **#''Epic Sibling Rivalries with the Gregory Brothers:'' "☆ News Reporter". (Ending suggested by magictoast15.) **#''How the Tupac Hologram Works:'' "☆ Call 911". (Ending suggested by ddfjsdflz.) **#''25 Unforgettable Movie Quotes:'' "☆ Voicemail Greeting". (Ending suggested by briguy17.) **#''Our Funny Car Accidents:'' "Spin Again". "☆ Blooper Reel". (Ending suggested by thepatcat.) **#''14 YRS Old and Legal to Drive?!:'' "Rhett does dead move on Link". (Ending suggested by the Gregory Brothers.) **#''Bottled Water is Bad:'' "☆ Rhett gives Link a fatherly lecture". (Ending suggested by DustyOctopus.) **#''How Brain Freeze Works:'' "☆ 7th Grade English Teacher Shoutout". (Ending suggested by Raindreamful.) **#''One Direction Exposed:'' "☆ Gibberish Translator". (Ending suggested by randombanana7.) **#''Awakened by Screams:'' "Telepathic Ending". **#''Sunburn vs Poison Ivy:'' "☆ Link performs brain surgery". (Ending suggested by alliwicious1.) **#''14 Shocking Hollywood Sign Facts:'' "☆ Link smells awful". (Ending suggested by Brandon Taylor Smith.) **#''Concert Fail Stories:'' "Rhett & Link at da club". **#''How to Get a Job or Date Without Speaking:'' "☆ Breath Hold Contest". (Ending suggested by kiwyangel.) **#''Strange Street Dancing Woman:'' "☆ Out Compliment Each Other". (Ending suggested by Raindreamful.) **#''Ice Cream vs Frozen Yogurt:'' "☆ Rhett & Link QUIT". (Ending suggested by SuperFlamingPanda.) **#''Why Couples Look Alike:'' "Interpretive Dance". (Rhett dances.) **#''Squirrel Attacks My Son:'' "☆ Uncomfortable Close up". (Ending suggested by CovertConverser.) **#''Laugh Attack Workout:'' "Speech to Warriors". **#''Epic Drawings from Grade School:'' "Explaining Eating". **#''Best Video Game Ever?:'' "Shoutout to the Principality of Sealand". **#''If I Were a Hermit . . .:'' "☆ Knights fighting a dragon". (Contributor unknown; not credited) **#''Avengers - Stuff You Didn't Know:'' "Summiting Mt. Everest". **#''How to Find Your Lost Phone:'' "☆ Link is Godzilla". (Ending suggested by Jak_the_creator.) **#''How to Survive Bear Attacks & Quicksand:'' "☆ Rhett shrinks / Link grows". (Ending suggested by Ben Stratton.) **#''Best TV Theme Song Ever?:'' "☆ Dramatic Death Scene". (Ending suggested by Ciara Lynn.) **#''Training Wheels Are Evil:'' "Trip to the barber". **#''2 Dudes Vandalize McDonalds Over Onions:'' "Link does "Dead" move on Rhett". **#''Dope Zebra: The Full Story:'' "You're in my plane seat". **#''Embarrassing Teen Photos:'' "☆ Prepare to fight the Death Star". (Ending suggested by Incredisplozion.) **#''Best Superpower Ever?:'' "☆ Forget you're still recording". (Ending suggested by FIVEPOUNDCOINS.) **#''The GMM Song - 100th Episode:'' "☆ Meet Link's imaginary friend". (Ending suggested by Andrew Burnett.) **#''Why Your Memories Are Wrong:'' "☆ Cellmates". (Ending suggested by mailbox2223.) **#''Secrets of Rub Some Bacon On It:'' "☆ The floor is Lava". (Ending suggested by April Starr.) **#''Robot Fails:'' "☆ Rhett defends himself from a black bear". (Ending suggested by samsonharrysavilldj.) **#''Best Toy Ever?:'' "☆ Rhett is caught in quicksand". (Ending suggested by UndoneDee.) **#''Confessions: Stuff We've Stolen:'' "☆ Old West Gunfight". (Ending suggested by Cameron Meinfreizeit Johnson.) **#''Gettin' Queasy:'' "☆ Power Outage". (Ending suggested by Johnna Willis.) **#''Bigfoot: New Evidence:'' "Spin Again". "☆ Rhett gives motivational speech to Link's adam's apple". (Ending suggested by cekayvideos.) **#''Best BBQ in Texas:'' "Manipulate the audience". This was the first time the wheel did not actually appear. **#''20 Worst Tattoos Ever:'' "Show the audience your tattoos". The wheel did not actually appear in this episode. **#''Link's Fishing Accident (Rhett & Link Back Home):'' "☆ Riding a roller coaster". (Ending suggested by Momminatorful.) This episode marked the first appearance of the Invisible Wheel of Mythicality. **#''High School Pranks:'' "☆ Cheerleaders for the world's worst team". (Ending suggested by Brandon Taylor Smith.) Another "Invisible Wheel" episode. **#''High School Sports Records:'' "☆ Link gets amnesia". (Ending suggested by JJdog9.) Another "Invisible Wheel" episode. **#''The Awkward Double Date:'' "☆ Motorcyclists terrorize a small town". (Ending suggested by 1twrider.) Another "Invisible Wheel" episode. **#''Tipping Cows, Riding Pigs:'' "☆ Pose for a family portrait". (Ending suggested by andrewseburn.) This is the last "Invisible Wheel" episode. **#''Panic Attack on a Plane:'' "☆ 2 News reporters in a hurricane". (Ending suggested by 1808ian.) In this episode, the visible Wheel of Mythicality returned. **#''How to Not Be Weird:'' "☆ Speak like Yoda". (Ending suggested by Vides Reyes.) **#''6 Crazy Thoughts:'' "☆ Shoutout to Uruguay". (Ending suggested by justgoodies.) **#''Don't Touch the Art!:'' "☆ Teen with headphones / Link old man". (Ending suggested by NobleAmbush.) **#''Best Music Video Ever?:'' "☆ Dance like you're inside the Dope Zebra". (Ending suggested by Ben Dotson.) **#''Screwed Over on Craigslist:'' "☆ Become Simese sic Twins". (Ending suggested by mayshinebright.) **#''Adventures in Public Transportation:'' "☆ Plot to kill the cameraman". (Ending suggested by MsNorgab.) **#''Bronies: The Controversy:'' "☆ Turn into mimes". (Ending suggested by GreekFirePwns.) **#''Learing to Lucid Dream:'' "Sarcastic Ending". **#''Best Cartoon Character Ever?:'' "☆ Long Lost Relatives". (Ending suggested by JackMyQueen.) **#''How To Share a Hotel Bed:'' "☆ End the episode At the back of the room". (Contributor unknown; not credited.) This marks the first episode that the Wheel of Mythicality was taken on the road. **#''Embarrassing Swimming Fail:'' "☆ Strike Gold". (Ending suggested by Jega Boom.) **#''Live Forever Online:'' "☆ North Carolina representatives ratify and sign the Declaration of Independence". (Ending suggested by Allen Taggart.) Rhett and Link exercised their independence in this Independence Day (U.S.A.) episode to not spin the wheel. **#''How to Wrangle Crazy Kids:'' "☆ Backwards ABC / Slap hands". (Ending suggested by MalcolmElisha.) **#''Best of GMM Season One:'' The Wheel is given a very hard spin by Link; the ending it lands on is never shown. **#Season 2 premier: Link fires Rhett *''The Mythical Show: **''Episode 1, "Hottermelon" Category:Rhett and Link Props Category:Good Mythical Morning Gallery